In order to develop vehicles and/or solve problems, various test apparatuses such as a chassis dynamometer for testing completed vehicles and an engine dynamometer for examining engines themselves as parts of vehicles have been used.
Such test apparatuses are adapted to be able to produce a simulated or virtual load or environment supposed to be produced during an actual run and make the load or environment act on respective parts of a vehicle by setting predetermined test conditions.
The load or environment can also be obtained by, for example, actually running a car on a road. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A2001-108580 describes that actual road gradients are measured while running a car at the gradients, and test conditions making loads equivalent to the measured gradients act on a vehicle are set in a chassis dynamometer. Also, Japanese Patent No. 4173112 describes that test conditions to be given to a brake dynamometer for testing vehicle brakes are set on the basis of actual running data obtained through an actual test course run.
Although in order to examine whether or not an actual run can be reproduced in each of the above-described test apparatuses, or confirm whether or not a test is successfully performed in the test apparatus, it is necessary to mutually compare actual running data obtained through an actual run and test result data obtained from a result of the test performed by the test apparatus, or pieces of test result data, these pieces of data are separately outputted, and therefore oversight may occur in the process of the comparison.
In addition, by comparing actual running data and test result data with each other, the degree of a discrepancy occurring between measured values and corresponding test values can be easily grasped.